


Territory

by nonniemousie



Category: GZSZ, Gute Zeiten Schlechte Zeiten | Good Times Bad Times
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonniemousie/pseuds/nonniemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet I wrote on an anon meme and decided to repost here. Setting is Rosenheim, post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

He really shouldn't have been surprised, Carsten thought. Of course a tiny boxing club in a tiny town in fucking Bavaria, of all places, would be full of homophobes.

He just hadn't expected it to be so blatant. There had been sniggers, shoulders jolting them accidentally on purpose, and muttered comments: _The faggots want to join us. Never seen anyone box with limp wrists before._

Lenny had been silent since the first muffled laugh. He'd changed without a word, wrapped the bandages around his hands, and pulled on the gloves. And then he'd crossed the floor, stepped into the ring, and slapped his hands lightly together.

"I'm tired of this faggot shit already," he declared, to the world at large. "Come and fight me."

That had brought another round of laughter, but as the first innocent stepped into the ring for what he thought was going to be an easy fight, Carsten felt his hair stand on end and tendrils of arousal coil in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't just the voice, it was the stance. And the eyes.

Pitbull was back.


End file.
